


Getaway

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exile Julian, M/M, Order Agent Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: He glared at the door in frustration before running a hand through his long hair, pushing his bangs away from his face for a moment before immediately letting them fall back into place. Combined with his beard, they obscured his features and helped protect the illusion that Julian Subatoi Bashir, the augment, was dead, killed when a shuttlecraft that he’d stolen exploded.





	Getaway

Julian didn’t recognize his surroundings when he awoke, and that alone was enough to make him panic. Frantically, he searched the room, but it was relatively bare and offered few clues. There was the bed he’d woken up on: hard and round like the beds on Terok Nor, the station that had been his temporary home for the last few months as he’d tried to work out how to untangle the mess that was his life, so he was likely still in Cardassian territory. But the Cardassian Union covered a large amount of space and he could be light years away from Bajor and Terok Nor.

 

He continued his search of the room. Other than the bed, there was a small bedside table, a chair, and a chest of drawers that upon examination proved to be empty. There was no replicator and only a very basic bathroom. Cautiously, Julian tried to open the door, but it remained resolutely closed. There were no windows or grates or tubes or other ways out. Julian was trapped.

 

Left with no other options, Julian decided to get the attention of his captors. “Hello?” he shouted, looking around for obvious cameras or listening devices. “Is anyone there?” He banged on the door. “Hello?” No response.

 

He glared at the door in frustration before running a hand through his long hair, pushing his bangs away from his face for a moment before immediately letting them fall back into place. Combined with his beard, they obscured his features and helped protect the illusion that Julian Subatoi Bashir, the augment, was dead, killed when a shuttlecraft that he’d stolen exploded. And from his ashes had risen James Ian Dahl: vagabond and seemingly normal human. He’d steadily made his way outside of Federation space via a combination of performing odd jobs and gambling to get by. His time on Terok Nor had been the most he’d spent in one place since being discovered, and in a strange way it had started to feel almost pleasant staying there. But he would have had to move on sooner or later, sooner if Garak was to be believed.

 

Garak had been one of the few pleasant surprises in the life of James Dahl. Garak had spotted him in Quark’s and seen past the scruffy exterior and silence that Julian had affected and discovered the brilliant mind hidden behind them. They’d talked about literature, both Human and Cardassian, and fallen into bed together on multiple occasions. The first time, Garak had walked Julian back to his quarters and, after a moment’s hesitation, placed a hand on Julian’s shoulder in an openly Cardassian expression of interest, one Julian had witnessed more aggressive variations on, directed mainly towards dabo girls. But in that empty hallway on that night, Garak’s advance had been almost timid. Julian had been quick to reassure with a very Human advance: a kiss, and an invitation to enter his quarters.

 

Julian had known well enough the kind of work Garak was in: he was an operative for the Obsidian Order, one of the best and highest ranked if the rumors were to be believed. He was called the Son of Tain by particularly bold whispers in the dark, and it was believed that he would succeed Enabran Tain whenever the man died or chose to step down. Julian wasn’t sure if he could ever  _ truly _ fall in love with Garak, but he did strangely love the man. Leaving him behind was going to be one of the biggest regrets in James Dahl’s life, but it would be for the best. The fewer connections he maintained the harder he was to track, and the easier it was to change identities if needed.

 

Julian sat on the bed and plucked absently at his dull gray-green tunic. He’d specifically chosen that color to be as unmemorable as possible. Julian Bashir had been fond of bright colors and as much attention as he could get; James Dahl was a man easily forgotten, or so Julian hoped.

 

Suddenly the door slid open, prompting Julian to spring to his feet, ready to fight, only to blink in surprise when the newcomer was none other than Garak carrying a plate of scones with jam and a mug of what smelled like Tarkalean tea.

 

“Good morning, my dear,” Garak said pleasantly, as if this were just any other morning. “I trust you slept well?”

 

“I...yes…?” Julian answered, completely thrown. Garak smiled and handed Julian the plate while placing the mug on the bedside table before settling into the chair.

 

“I’m glad to hear it, James,” Garak said.

 

Julian cautiously took a bite of his scone. He repressed a sigh as the taste of human food spread through his mouth. It had been so long since he’d had anything like this. He took a sip of his tea, extra sweet, just the way he liked, and wondered how exactly Garak had discovered his favorite comfort foods.

 

“We have much to discuss, after all.” Something about Garak’s expression sent a nervous shiver down Julian’s spine. He took another sip of his tea to soothe that feeling away.

 

“You kidnapped me,” he stated bluntly, glaring at Garak, whose smile only grew.

 

“And you have been lying to me from the very start, Julian.”

 

Julian froze for a brief moment, then, as casually as he could, placed the mug on the table and picked the knife off of his plate. It was a butter knife, meant for spreading jam, but it was the only weapon he had. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied, trying to feign innocence. “My name is-”

 

“Julian Subatoi Bashir,” Garak interrupted. “Though I’m sure you were about to insist on James Ian Dahl. A bit of advice, my dear, you’ll have to improve dramatically if you wish to fool me, after all, lying is a key part of my job. Yes, I know who you are.” Garak nodded. “And I know  _ what  _ you are as well.”

 

Julian didn’t think, he just lunged forward, trying to pin Garak, trying to threaten him. Quick as a flash, Garak stood, dodged Julian’s rough attack, and pinned Julian to the wall, twisting his arm until he released the knife and it clattered to the ground.

 

Garak let out a weary sigh. “Now look, you’ve spilled your breakfast all over the floor,” he chided. Julian tried to throw himself backwards, to the side, anywhere so that he could break free, but Garak kept him pinned. “My dear,” Garak said in a tone one might use to soothe a wild animal, “I don’t intend to hurt you, but if you continue in this manner I will have no choice. Will you behave?” Julian considered his options and nodded. “Very well.” Carefully, Garak released him and stepped back. “I suppose it’s only fair that I answer some of your questions first. We’re in my house on Cardassia III. And as for your accusation of kidnapping, this is nothing of the sort. I simply wanted to make sure you were safe.”

 

“Safe?” Julian echoed, frowning.

 

Garak tutted in the manner he used when he felt Julian was being slow. “The withdrawal from Bajor could happen at any time, and I certainly wouldn't trust Dukat to help you evacuate.  _ Someone _ had to make a plan since  _ you  _ didn't have one.” Garak gave a wry smile. “We  _ did  _ discuss this, my dear.”

 

“I...thought you were joking,” Julian admitted.

 

Now that Garak mentioned it, he did remember the conversation. They’d had sex, and afterward Garak had warned him that attitudes in the Cardassian government were shifting and the Occupation of Bajor was likely to end soon. Garak had inquired after his plans for when that happened, and Julian had admitted he didn’t have any. Garak had pulled Julian closer and stroked his hair, suggesting that he let Garak steal him away to Cardassia. Julian had laughingly agreed and fallen asleep in Garak’s arms. That had been the last time they’d seen each other for over a month before today.

 

Another thought occurred to Julian. “Cardassia isn’t  _ that  _ close to Terok Nor. I should have woken up during the trip...unless… You kept me unconscious!”

 

“I smuggled you off the station. No one knows when you left or where you’ve gone, so even if the Federation does piece together that James Ian Dahl and Julian Subatoi Bashir are one and the same, the trail will go cold at Terok Nor.” Garak shrugged. “I felt it would be easier to explain to you once you were already on Cardassia.”

 

Julian looked at Garak with suspicion, an unusual expression for him. He began pacing the small room. “And what  _ exactly _ do you expect me to do for you in exchange? Help you spy on the Federation? Undergo cosmetic surgery and infiltrate Starfleet as a double agent?”

 

Garak laughed. “You have a delightful imagination,” he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I have no such expectations. I merely thought you would prefer staying with me to fleeing the Federation on your own.”

 

Julian stopped and tilted his head, confused. “You...want me to move in with you?”

 

“You and all of your belongings are already here,” Garak replied in lieu of answering.

 

“To...to what? Entertain you?” Julian’s eyes darted nervously towards the bed.

 

Garak gave a teasing smile. “You already do.” He paused. “But I’m not expecting anything.”

 

“And if I should choose to leave?” Julian asked, trying to project a confidence he did not feel.

 

“I can't see why you'd want to,” Garak said with a shrug.

 

Julian narrowed his eyes and glared. “I'm getting the impression this is not up for debate,” he accused stiffly.

 

Garak smiled fondly at him. “I love debating with you, so I wouldn't dream of dissuading you from it. My dear, you are my guest, not my prisoner. If you wish to leave, you need only ask and I'll make the arrangements immediately to take you wherever you'd like.” Garak moved closer and slowly, giving Julian plenty of time to react, raised his hand to cradle Julian's face. “However,” Garak said softly, “I'd like to think you don't find my company unpleasant, and perhaps you might realize that the head of the Obsidian Order is in a better position to guard your secret than a simple wanderer.”

 

Julian leaned into Garak's touch. Julian had missed Garak more than he'd realized, and now the man was offering to help protect him. However, instead of voicing any of his thoughts on that matter, he instead asked, “The  _ head _ of the Order?”

 

“Yes, Tain stepped down about a month ago. It's why he called me away from the station.” Garak's thumb began to absently stroke just beneath Julian's eye, where the orbital ridge would end on a Cardassian.

 

Julian let himself indulge in the fantasy for a moment. He could stay here, with Garak, safe from the Federation. Cardassia didn't have an extradition treaty, and no one would want to cross the Order by offering Julian as a bargaining chip. Garak would provide anything he needed and keep him company besides. It was a beautiful fantasy, but one Julian couldn't see himself living in for too long. He wouldn't last inside a birdcage, no matter how beautiful the cage seemed.

 

“Garak,” Julian began regretfully, “I can’t just stay here as an ornament or a consort. You're lovely, and I appreciate what you're offering, but I don't have the… temperament for it.” He gave Garak a slightly sad smile.

 

“Oh, my dear,” Garak murmured, “to keep you as a mere decoration would be a tragic waste.” He lowered his hand and shook his head. “No, I'd like you to be my assistant.”

 

“Assistant?” Julian echoed, already missing the slightly cool weight of Garak's hand.

 

“It would be similar to what you've been doing up til now: an assortment of odd jobs. For now, you would help me practice my Federation Standard and tend to my health as my personal physician.”

 

“I'm not-” Julian started to protest, but Garak interrupted him.

 

“You didn't  _ finish  _ Starfleet Medical, but between what you've learned, your enhanced intellect, and access to Cardassian medical information, I think you'd be more than qualified to treat a single patient.” Garak smiled wryly.

 

Julian considered what he was being offered: an opportunity to do the job he loved and had been barred from, protection from the fate that had made him flee across the quadrant, and the company of a man he adored.

 

“I won't do anything to hurt anyone,” Julian declared. “I'm not going to kill people or synthesize poisons or engineer illnesses. I took an oath.”

 

A chuckle escaped Garak's lips. “Nor would I expect you to.” He shook his head. “No. I will train you so that you can better defend yourself, but I won't ask you to violate your principles.”

 

“And I'm free to leave the house whenever I wish?”

 

“Of course, though you may find your Cardassian neighbors…unwelcoming. I could arrange for surgery that would make you look like a Cardassian, if you'd like,” Garak offered. Julian nodded absently.

 

“And if after some time as your assistant, I decided to leave?” he asked. 

 

Garak let out a sigh. “I'm afraid that would be a more complicated matter,” he said regretfully. “As my assistant you will be privy to things that I have a duty to keep secret.”

 

Julian nodded and considered this. He was being given another chance at a stable life. It wouldn’t be the life he’d dreamed of, but he was never going to be able to have that life now anyway. He looked up. Garak was watching him, carefully keeping his expression neutral.

 

“Alright,” Julian said firmly. “I’ll do it. I’ll stay with you.”

 

Garak’s smile actually reached his eyes, revealing his delight, but he kept his response in check. He placed a hand on Julian’s shoulder. “If you’re not sure, my dear, say the word and I’ll make arrangements for you to leave immediately,” he offered again. “I don’t want to force you into anything.”

 

For the first time since waking up in this room, Julian gave a proper smile. “You’re not.” Julian raised his hand to cup Garak’s cheek. “Garak, I…” Emotions welled up inside of Julian, too many and too strong to be voiced. Instead he leaned forward and brought them together in a tender kiss. Julian was crying when he pulled back, with sorrow, with relief, with happiness, he didn’t know. “I love you, Garak,” he confessed quietly before kissing the man again.

**Author's Note:**

> Julian's fake name, James Ian Dahl, comes from three different places:  
> James is from James Bond.  
> Ian is from Ian Flemming, intelligence officer and creator of James Bond.  
> Dahl is from Roald Dahl, famous children's author who was also an intelligence officer around the same time as Flemming.   
> \--
> 
> This is likely all I'm going to write for this AU, but if other people are inspired and want to play in this world, please go ahead.


End file.
